Cambio
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Rin y Len se conocen desde niños. Ellos son mejores amigos, ¿Pero acaso habrá algo más que una amistad? RinxLen. Vocaloid no me pertenece.


Hola. Aquí les traigo otro fic. En este Rin y Len se conocen de niños y crecen juntos, no les doy muchos detalles, para que puedan leer. Espero les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece. La canción es Dream Eater Shirokuro Baku de Len Kagamine. Tampoco me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Mejores amigos

Rin y Len se conocieron en un curso de verano cuando recién iban a entrar a la primaria.

El curso estaba en un club deportivo, Rin se encontraba jugando con una pelota, mientras sus amigos jugaban en parejas, ella jugaba sola. No era que no le agradara nadie, simplemente prefería jugar sola.

Pasó una semana desde que inició el curso y entró un niño nuevo. Él apenas había entrado porque recién se había mudado a la cuidad. Su nombre era Len.

-¡Chicos presten atención!

Dijo su maestra de actividades. Todos voltearon a verla.

-Él es un nuevo amiguito que se une con nosotros a partir de hoy. Su nombre es Len Kagamine. Espero se lleven bien con él.

Los niños saludaron en grupo a Len y continuaron con sus actividades. La señorita miró a los niños, los puso a jugar en parejas y todos estaban con alguien jugando… ¡Claro! Rin generalmente no jugaba con nadie… tal vez ella y Len serían buenos amigos. La señorita tomó la mano de Len y se acercó a Rin quien estaba jugando con una pelota mientras cantaba.

-Rin.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-Mira, él es Len. ¿Quieres jugar con él? Es nuevo.

Rin asintió no muy segura. Ella prefería estar sola, ya que luego cantaba y los compañeros se burlaban de ella, pero Len se veía muy… ¿Serio?

-Ella es Rin, Len. Jueguen juntos.

Dijo la señorita para después irse.

-Hola.

Dijo solamente el rubio.

-Hola.

Respondió Rin.

Los dos eran una copia del otro, con la excepción de los géneros y que Len usaba lentes.

Ninguno de los dos habló, Len era muy callado y tímido, y Rin no quería hablar con él simplemente, cuando el niño vio que ella estaba sentada en el pasto también se sentó frente a ella.

Rin sólo se limitó a rodar la pelota frente a Len, y este se la devolvía después, ambos seguían callados, hasta que después de un rato su coordinadora habló.

-¡Niños! Váyanse a lavar las manos. Es hora de almorzar.

Los dos se levantaron, devolvieron la pelota, y cada quién se fue por su lado para lavarse las manos.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Len traía su mochila con comida, pero no sabía dónde sentarse, no conocía a nadie y no le gustaban los lugares con mucha gente. Cuando estaba decidiendo pudo ver una mesa donde no había nadie. Llegó y se sentó, cuando apenas iba a empezar a comer, alguien le gritó por la espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

El niño volteó.

-Es un lugar libre, además no hay nadie más sentado.

-¡Pero esta es mi mesa!

-No veo tu nombre en ella.

-¡Aquí siempre me siento yo!

-¡Eso no significa que sea tu mesa!

Ambos empezaron a discutir y una encargada se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Esta es mi mesa!

-¡No es tu mesa!

-A ver, esperen. ¿Por qué dices que es tu mesa, Rin?

-Porque siempre me siento aquí.

-Eso no significa que sea tuya.

Respondió Len.

-Len tiene razón, Rin.

Dijo la encargada antes que Rin protestara.

-Ambos siéntense en la misma mesa, Rin siempre estás sola. Len puede ser tu amigo.

"Ajá". Pensaron los dos. A Rin no le quedó de otra más que sentarse con Len. Ambos comieron a disgusto. Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron jugando pero ahora con todos sus compañeros, así que no tenían que jugar tanto juntos.

El día siguiente era día de manualidades. Los niños se pusieron su bata y les dieron instrucciones para empezar. Tenían que hacer un dibujo sobre madera y luego pintarlo con varios tipos de pinturas que tenían. También les dieron pegamento y otros materiales para utilizar como estrellas, figuritas de hojas y corazones, diamantina, serpentina, etc.

Rin y Len para su desgracia se sentaron juntos. Cuando Rin terminó su dibujo tomó un pincel para pintar, tomó un poco de pintura con este y sin querer le cayó una gota en la mano a Len.

-¡Ten más cuidado!

-¡Fue un accidente!

Se defendió Rin.

Len tomó un poco de pintura con sus manos y se la echó en las manos a Rin.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-Fue un accidente.

Respondió Len.

-Entonces este es otro accidente.

Dijo Rin mientras tomaba el bote de pintura, que no era muy grande y se lo vaciaba a Len en la ropa.

Él se levantó de la silla cuando sintió la pintura sobre su ropa.

-¡Eso no fue un accidente!

-Sí lo fue.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

Ambos empezaron a discutir de nuevo. La señorita se acercó a ellos algo desesperada.

-¡Rin! ¡Len! ¡Dejen de pelear!

Ninguno hizo caso. Ambos seguían en su discusión.

La señorita los separó y los mandó a cambiar. Cuando todo terminó a la hora de que sus papás fueron por ellos, la coordinadora habló con ellos.

Claro que ambos recibieron un regaño por semejante pelea tan tonta. A lo largo del curso de verano, ellos se hacían bromas y se peleaban constantemente.

Cuando el curso terminó y empezaron las clases, Rin se sentía feliz de que Len ya no estuviera en la misma escuela que ella.

Pero habló muy pronto, porque se dio cuenta que él estaba en la misma escuela que ella.

Ninguno de los dos se habló en todo el día y se evitaban constantemente.

Pasaron los días. Ellos sabían perfectamente que si se jugaban una broma pesada entre ambos, podrían terminar castigados por sus padres, así que simplemente se ignoraban.

…

Un día Len estaba caminando por los jardines cuando vio a Rin en el piso llorando. Al principio no quiso acercarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por dejarla llorando ya que su familia le enseñó que siempre se debe ayudar a los demás. Así que finalmente se acercó.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Le dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura.

Rin se limpió un poco las lágrimas y mirando al piso dijo:

-Es que mis padres se pelearon hoy de nuevo…

Len miró al piso también, no sabía qué decir.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Después de un rato Len tomó la mano de Rin, esta levantó la cara y se encontró con el rostro de Len sonriente.

-¿Quieres un dulce?

Preguntó él. Rin se sorprendió, se suponía que Len y ella no eran amigos, ahora parecía que siempre lo hubieran sido.

-Creí que no te agradaba…

Confesó Rin.

-¿Pero crees que nos podamos llevar bien?

Respondió Len aún sonriendo. Rin no dijo nada, pero luego sonrió mientras asentía.

-Tal vez.

-Ven.

Len ayudó a Rin a levantarse, esperó a que ella se sacudiera el polvo de la ropa y se la llevo de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos sintió algo extraño cuando se tocaron sus manos, porque apenas eran unos niños de seis años.

Llegaron a la cooperativa y Len compró dos barras de chocolate, cuando salió de la fila le entregó una barra.

-Toma.

-Gracias…

Dijo ella mientras tomaba el chocolate. Len la tomó de nuevo de la mano y se la llevó a una banca donde se sentaron.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

Dijo ella mientras le sonreía a Len, éste le sonrió correspondiendo.

…

A partir de ese momento Rin y Len se volvieron mejores amigos. Era difícil verlos separados, ellos se llevaban muy bien.

Pasaron los meses y el cumpleaños de Rin se acercaba. Ellos ya tenían diez años. Rin decidió invitar a Len a su casa para festejar. Él aceptó.

En la casa de Rin, Len se presentó con sus padres, los cuales lo recibieron bien, hasta el padre de Rin no tuvo problema alguno con él.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Rin, el cual era muy grande y con muchas muñecas de todo tipo, desde comerciales hasta de porcelana. En un rincón Len pudo divisar lo que parecía una guitarra.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

-Estoy aprendiendo.

-¿Y cantas?

Rin se sonrojó un poco. Claro que ella cantaba, sólo que no quería que nadie la escuchara.

-Bueno… algo… muy poco.

-¿Podría escucharte?

-P-pero…

-Prometo no reír.

Dijo Len.

-…Ok…

Rin se alejó un poco de Len y empezó a entonar una canción.

¿De dónde vengo y a dónde voy?

Yo no sé siquiera ni quién soy yo.

Nadie esto lo sabrá.

Quien va a devorar tus sueños soy yo.

Shiro Baku.

Rin calló.

-Es todo lo que llevo.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?

-Es la letra para un hombre, se llama el devorador de sueños.

-Es original el nombre.

-Gracias.

La mamá de Rin los llamó para que partieran el pastel.

-Vamos.

-Espera, Rin.

-¿Qué?

Len sacó una pequeña caja amarilla con un moño naranja de su bolsillo. Era un regalo para Rin.


End file.
